tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sephiroth
/Mal Vilão |Class = Swordsman |Identity = Pública |Family/Relatives = Professor Hojo (Pai); Lucrecia Crescent (Mãe); Jenova ("Mãe"); Zeféia (Clone) |Likes = Jenova |Dislikes = Incomodo |Hobbies = |Love Interests = |Job/Occupation = Ex-SOLDIER 1ª Classe, Membro do Ultimo Andar da Tower of Darkness |Rival = |Archenemy = Cloud Strife |Master = |Rank = S+ |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = Mestre espadachim com habilidades sobre-humanas e uso de materias |Powers = |Weapons = Masamune (Katana) |Energys = 気 Ki マナ Mana |Nen Type = |Elements = Arquivo:Physic.png Físico Arquivo:Energy.png Energia Arquivo:Dark.png Trevas Arquivo:Fire.png Fogo Arquivo:Ice.png Gelo Arquivo:Thunder.png Raio Arquivo:Earth.png Terra |Origin = Final Fantasy |Counterpart = |Debut = TKOC 2006 }} '''Sephiroth' (セフィロス Sefirosu) é o principal antagonista de Final Fantasy VII, e um dos principais antagonistas em seu universo estendido. Ele também é um recorrente superboss em Kingdom Hearts. Ele foi introduzido em The King of Cartoons desempenhando seu mesmo papel de Kingdom Hearts, mas toda a sua história de Final Fantasy VII é mantida no Mundo dos Desenhos. Mais tarde ele passa a fazer parte da Tower of Darkness, sendo um membro da mais alta elite (Último Andar). Ele tem principal controle sobre os Heartless Angel Star e os Nobodies Samurai. Aparência Sephiroth é um homem alto com uma constituição muscular. Ele veste um longo casaco preto com ombreiras de prata, botas pretas e calças pretas. A parte de cima do casaco está aberta para revelar seu peito, com seus suspensórios SOLDIER de couro cruzados sobre ele. Os longos cabelos prateados de Sephiroth têm franja dividida em cada lado do rosto. Em Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, a franja é mais curta. Sephiroth tem olhos verdes parecidos com gatos e empunha a Masamune, uma katana de dois metros de comprimento que raramente é visto sem. Sua posição de batalha com a espada é segurá-la sobre o ombro esquerdo com a lâmina curvada para baixo, conhecida na postura de espada japonesa como Te Ura Gasumi No Kamae, que é usada principalmente em Ninjitsu e Tenshin Shōden Katori Shintō-ryū, este último que é uma das mais antigas artes marciais existentes. Sephiroth geralmente empunha o Masamune com duas mãos, em aparições posteriores, uma única asa preta emerge do seu ombro direito. Sephiroth é canhoto, mas foi descrito empunhando sua espada em sua mão direita em muitas peças de arte e mercadorias. Na Compilação de Final Fantasy VII, o uniforme de Sephiroth permanece o mesmo de Final Fantasy VII, mas seu casaco tem várias fivelas em vez de apenas uma, e o logotipo SOLDIER original em seu cinto é substituído pela versão redesenhada da Compilação. Na série Kingdom Hearts, Sephiroth mantém seu design central de cabelo prateado e um casaco preto, mas sua roupa é revestida de vermelho e tem uma forma diferente. Suas mangas têm pequenas asas vermelhas, e ele carrega uma asa azul e preta sobre o ombro direito. Ele carrega duas alas adicionais debaixo de seu casaco em Kingdom Hearts II, atuando como uma referência sutil à sua forma final boss de Final Fantasy VII. Personalidade Antes de sua loucura, como mostrado em Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Sephiroth mantém um comportamento aparentemente profissional durante seu tempo na Shinra. Enquanto seu exterior frio e atitude profissional afastam as pessoas, ele não é antissocial, já que ele valoriza sua amizade com seus únicos amigos Angeal Hewley e Genesis Rhapsodos e de boa vontade conta a Zack e Tifa sobre Mako e Materia no Mt. Nibel. Ele pode agir de forma mais humana e cuidadosa do que sua reputação sugere, desobedecendo ordens devido a conflito de interesses se isso afetaria seus amigos, e oferecendo seu sangue por uma transfusão para ajudar Genesis quando ele foi ferido. Sephiroth é inteligente e respeita aqueles que considera dignos - ele considera o professor Gast Faremis um grande cientista, mas despreza o Professor Hojo. De fala refinada e gracioso, Sephiroth é calmo, controlado e tem um senso de humor seco. Raramente, ele pode ser frustrado e pego de surpresa. Como o SOLDIER mais forte vivo, Sephiroth é confiante ao ponto de ser arrogante, mas não tem interesse em glória pessoal, como dito por Genesis, que inveja a reputação de Sephiroth, que ele pode tê-la. Após sua queda na insanidade, Sephiroth retém a maioria de seus traços de personalidade, mas se torna assassino, implacável e vingativo. Ele desenvolve um complexo messiânico, proclamando ser "o escolhido" destinado a liderar o Planeta. Ele se torna sádico e gosta de mentalmente torturar Cloud. Sephiroth é devotado a Jenova e sua causa, embora seu corpo sirva de pouco mais que seu avatar. Ele se tornou um agente realizando a vontade de Jenova. Em Dissidia Final Fantasy, Cecil Harvey observa tristeza nos olhos de Sephiroth. Quando ele é derrotado, Sephiroth calmamente observa: "Eu vou cair nas sombras", implicando que ele aceita a derrota, ou não se importa. Quando ele é derrotado pelo Warrior of Light, ele pergunta se o cavaleiro participa da guerra porque ele gosta de batalha, o que implica que o próprio Sephiroth gosta dela. Isso é reforçado em Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy quando Kefka menciona que Sephiroth foi feito para combate. Ele está disposto a trabalhar ao lado de seu inimigo, quando necessário, como mostrado em Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. História Sephiroth nasceu de Professor Hojo e Lucrecia Crescent aproximadamente vinte e sete anos antes de Final Fantasy VII (data exata de nascimento desconhecida). Hojo e Lucrecia estavam trabalhando como assistentes do Professor Gast, o principal cientista da Shinra Electric Power Company, no Projeto Jenova, que estudou os restos de uma entidade extraterrestre. Jenova foi confundida como um dos Cetra, um povo antigo que tinha o poder de "falar com o Planeta". Hojo injetou amostras de células de Jenova na grávida Lucrecia e seu feto. Ela levou Sephiroth a termo, sua forma fetal se fundindo com as células de Jenova enquanto ele se desenvolvia. Depois que o bebê nasceu, ele foi levado por cientistas da Shinra e Lucrecia nunca teve a chance de segurá-lo. Sephiroth nunca ganhou a habilidade de falar com o Planeta, já que ele não é um descendente Cetra, mas Shinra encontrou outro uso para ele e o criou para ser um super soldado. Não lhe disseram nada sobre sua verdadeira paternidade, dizendo que o nome de sua mãe era "Jenova" e não lhe contavam nada sobre seu pai. Sephiroth se sentia diferente das outras crianças, mas não sabia das experiências que o haviam criado. Sephiroth veio a respeitar o Professor Gast até que ele deixou a Shinra, e considera o Professor Hojo um cientista medíocre em comparação. Sephiroth se juntou a SOLDIER, e durante a Guerra Wutai foi fundamental para garantir o domínio da Shinra. Ele subiu ao posto de SOLDIER de Primeira Classe e foi admirado e respeitado como um grande herói de guerra, enquanto aqueles na Shinra consideravam sua força inigualável até mesmo por outros membros da Primeira Classe. Muitos jovens, incluindo Cloud Strife e Genesis Rhapsodos, idolatraram Sephiroth, e procuraram unir-se a SOLDIER para se tornarem heróis como ele, tornando Sephiroth útil para Shinra como uma ferramenta de propaganda. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- e Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy VII Pós-crise Sephiroth é o foco da novel On the Way to a Smile "Case of the Lifestream - Black", onde ele usa o surgimento do Lifestream para combater Meteor para infectar o planeta com Geostigma, dispersando suas memórias entre o Lifestream para espalhar a doença. Sephiroth evita a dissolução no Lifestream, concentrando-se em seu ódio por Cloud, o que lhe permite manter um senso básico de ser e permanecer separado dos outros espíritos. Com suas memórias periféricas, incluindo as de sua aparência pessoal, despojadas ao longo do tempo, ele usa memórias de como os outros membros do Lifestream o veem para criar seus avatares e os envia para encontrar os restos de Jenova para reformar um corpo verdadeiro para si. Em The King of Cartoons a principal explicação que liga a versão original de Sephiroth com sua versão de Kingdom Hearts é que Sephiroth foi capaz de se manifestar fisicamente a partir das trevas de Cloud, embora sua existencia no mundo físico permanece instável, explicando seu plano em Advent Children. Gaia também obtém de alguma forma seu DNA, capaz de criar um poderoso clone chamado Zeféia. The King of Cartoons 2006/Kingdom Hearts Sephiroth apareceu pela primeira vez na fanfic em The King of Cartoons 2006 desempenhando o mesmo papel que ele possui em Kingdom Hearts. Precisando encontrar Sephiroth, Cloud decide se aliar a Hades. Hades promete localizar Sephiroth em troca de Cloud matar Hércules em um torneio do Olympus Coliseum, sem intenção de honrar seu acordo. Sephiroth aparece durante a Platinum Match, sendo o desafio final para aqueles que conquistarem vitória em todos os torneios do Olympus Coliseum. Vinix e Sora são os campeões que puderam enfrentar o vilão e, depois de uma luta difícil, os dois heróis conquistam a vitória por pouco. Quando Vinix e Sora saem do estádio, Cloud entra. Sephiroth convida Cloud a se entregar para a escuridão, mas Cloud recusa, iniciando uma batalha aérea de alta velocidade cujo resultado é desconhecido. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Durante os eventos de Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Sephiroth continua sendo uma força ativa que aterroriza o planeta. O geostigma se espalhou pelo mundo, afetando muitos com extrema fadiga e feridas na pele. A praga é causada pela consciência remanescente de Jenova no Lifestream e afeta principalmente crianças devido ao seu sistema imunológico mais fraco. Cloud também contraiu a doença e experimenta visões de Sephiroth. Cloud, agora recluso, se vê confrontado por um trio de homens de cabelos prateados que são manifestações físicas da vontade de Sephiroth. Os três, Kadaj, Loz e Yazoo, acreditam que são guiados por sua "mãe" Jenova, mas na verdade, é o próprio Sephiroth que força suas ações. Os três procuram pelas células de Jenova para se reuinirem com ela, desconhecendo o plano final de Sephiroth de recriar um novo corpo para si, usando os últimos remanescentes de Jenova. Quando Kadaj absorve as células de Jenova, Sephiroth exerce seu poder sobre Jenova para transformar o corpo de Kadaj em seu próprio rosto, restaurando-o à vida. Sephiroth enfrenta Cloud e, desapontado com o fato de seu adversário ter sido curado do Geostigma, revela seu plano de manchar o Lifestream com os mortos da doença a ponto de controlá-lo. Sephiroth planeja usar o planeta como um navio para viajar pelo espaço e encontrar um novo planeta para governar. Sephiroth e Cloud lutam nas ruínas de Midgar que nunca foram reconstruídas depois de serem devastadas pelo meteoro. Sephiroth ganha vantagem antes que Cloud seja revigorado pelas memórias de seus amigos e familiares e destrói Sephiroth com Omnislash Versão 5, usando suas Fusion Swords para atacá-lo de todas as direções. Quando Cloud exige que ele permaneça em suas memórias, Sephiroth apenas responde "Eu nunca... serei uma memória". Sua asa negra se dobra em torno dele e ele desaparece deixando um Kadaj enfraquecido para morrer e desaparecer no Lifestream, enquanto o espírito de Aerith chama a healing rain para curar o Planeta da Geostigma. Entrando para a Tower of Darkness Mesmo após sua última derrota, Sephiroth ainda é capaz de ter uma manifestação instável através das trevas de Cloud. Foi então em um dia quando Rugal Bernstein o encontrou, Sephiroth recebeu uma proposta de entrar para a Tower of Darkness em troca de seu corpo se tornar completamente estável no mundo material. Sephiroth aceita, se tornando um dos membros do Último Andar. The King of Cartoons 2007/Kingdom Hearts II Logo antes da invasão em Hollow Bastion, Cloud avisa Vinix, Sora e seus companheiros sobre Sephiroth e seus caminhos das trevas. Mais tarde, quando os heróis saem do castelo para ajudar a se defender da invasão, Sephiroth aparece. Ele pergunta sobre o paradeiro de Cloud e, embora os Vinix e Sora não digam nada, Donald e Pateta retrucam que Cloud reconhece Sephiroth como a manifestação de sua própria escuridão. Vendo que Cloud está se iluminando e desejando lutar com ele, Sephiroth se despede. Durante a batalha, Cloud é cercado por Heartless, mas Sephiroth intervém, derrotando todos eles em um ataque. Cloud pretende derrotar seu inimigo para escapar da escuridão, mas Sephiroth apenas responde que Cloud nunca seria capaz de fazê-lo e sempre se esconderia na luz. Cloud nega veementemente as alegações de seu colega sombrio, mas Sephiroth não se intimida e sai exatamente quando Tifa chega. Depois que o Master Control Program é derrotado, Vinix, Sora, Donald e Pateta encontrma Sephiroth nas profundezas escuras em Hollow Bastion. O vilão novamente pergunta sobre Cloud, mas Vinix e seus companheiros não revelam nada. Ele então pergunta sobre as identidades do grupo, mas, novamente, eles se recusam a responder. Sephiroth então percebe a Keyblade, pretendendo testar o poder de Sora e o da Keyblade. Vinix e Sora enfrentam Sephiroth sem a ajuda de Pateta e Donald pelo vilão querer combater somente o Rei dos Desenhos e o Keyblade Master. Os heróis pareciam vencê-lo, mas Sephiroth simplesmente demonstra não estar lutando com todo seu poder. O vilão então elogia os dois heróis, mas diz que Cloud é o único que poderia "eliminá-lo". Sephiroth então diz a Sora para encontrar Cloud para que eles possam resolver sua disputa. Cloud chega mais tarde e inicia uma batalha com Sephiroth, que deseja atrair Cloud para a escuridão. No entanto, Tifa protege Cloud, dizendo que Cloud tem luz nele e que, mesmo que não tivesse, ele só precisava estar rodeado de luz. No entanto, Sephiroth e Cloud começam uma outra batalha, e após a intervenção de Tifa, Cloud brilha na luz, surpreendendo Sephiroth e fazendo com que ele abaixe a guarda. Os dois desaparecem em um brilhante flash de luz. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Heróis e vilões de Final Fantasy são trazidos a outro mundo para travarem vários ciclos de guerras em nome das divindades Cosmos e Chaos. A cada ciclo, suas memórias são apagadas para que possam lutar novamente, muitos dos guerreiros acabam por não se lembrar de suas vidas em seu mundo original. Em um ponto desconhecido nos ciclos de batalha, Sephiroth acabou se juntando à briga. Embora formalmente um membro da facção de Chaos, Sephiroth não tem interesse na batalha entre o caos e a harmonia, e apenas se preocupa em recuperar suas memórias. Em Prologus, Sephiroth é o terceiro guerreiro de Chaos que Lightning e o Warrior of Light enfrentam. Ele pede à Cloud of Darkness para emprestar alguns de seus poderes na batalha, afirmando que ele tem algum interesse em suas habilidades. Após a batalha, ele comenta com os dois guerreiros de Cosmos que eles não deram tudo de si. Ele os aconselha a travar uma boa luta da próxima vez, caso contrário, não há sentido para eles existirem no mundo em que estão. Durante a guerra, Kefka se depara com Sephiroth e diz a ele que, enquanto os guerreiros lutam, suas memórias perdidas retornam a eles, e eles retornam mais rápido quando lutam contra alguém de seu próprio mundo. Como Sephiroth é proibido de combater Cloud, pois ele também é um guerreiro de Chaos, Kefka sugere que ele ataque Tifa. Como Cloud se lembra dela, ele pode intervir, e Sephiroth terá motivos para despachar os dois e recuperar suas memórias. Lembrando também de Tifa, Sephiroth a derrota, recuperando muitas de suas memórias, mas percebe que ainda há mais a obter. Ele tem pena de Tifa quando deduz que ela não se lembra dele. Cloud chega, tendo sido alertado sobre a batalha por Kefka, e ataca Sephiroth, que se prepara para matar Tifa. Embora Sephiroth seja derrotado, ele escapa, dizendo a Cloud que voltará para tirar sua vida em troca de sua traição mais tarde. Na quest "Sephiroth's Quest 012: The Hero's Memory" depois de suas batalhas com Cloud e Tifa. Agora lembrando de Jenova como sua "mãe" e o conceito de Lifestream, Sephiroth acha que o ciclo de guerra é semelhante, pois os guerreiros mortos são purificados e renascem no próximo ciclo sem lembranças. Sephiroth suspeita que poderia haver numerosos outros guerreiros em ciclos passados que não foram revividos, e quando ele descobre as origens dos manequins, se pergunta se esse é o destino de tais guerreiros. Sephiroth se mata, representado por ele lutando com outro Sephiroth, e desaparece imaginando que destino o espera no próximo ciclo, se ele renascerá ou será deixado de lado como inútil. Dissidia Final Fantasy Durante o ciclo anterior da guerra, Sephiroth tirou a própria vida na frente do Emperor. Apesar de ter sido purificado de suas memórias como os outros guerreiros derrotados, ele mantém uma compreensão fraca dos eventos do ciclo anterior, lembrando de Cloud como um guerreiro de Chaos, relutante em lutar. Informado que seu arquirrival mudou de lado para lutar por Cosmos. Como resultado, Sephiroth ataca Tidus, Cecil e Firion, e rouba a rosa de Firion, planejando usá-la para incitar Cloud a lutar com ele novamente. Firion persegue Sephiroth, perdendo para ele antes que o Warrior of Light chegue e o envia de volta a Cecil e Tidus enquanto ele luta com Sephiroth. Embora o cavaleiro derrote Sephiroth, ele é incapaz de subjugá-lo, fazendo com que este perceba que Cloud é quem deveria derrotá-lo. Sephiroth questiona a razão do guerreiro - terminar a guerra - e o acusa de encontrar prazer no combate como ele faz. Sentindo que Cloud está próximo, Sephiroth sai para se encontrar com ele. Sephiroth se aproxima de Cloud e se prepara para batalha-lo, mas Cloud se recusa a lutar, alegando que uma batalha seria inútil. Sephiroth pergunta se Cloud lutaria com ele se ele tivesse um motivo, e mostra a rosa de Firion. Preocupado com o que Sephiroth fez com seus amigos, Cloud segue Sephiroth. Sephiroth diz a Cloud que ele age como se ele quisesse uma razão para lutar, mas não fez nenhum esforço para encontrar essa razão, e é por isso que ele aceita ansiosamente as motivações e razões dos outros como suas. Acusando Cloud de ser um fantoche que não pode agir por conta própria, Sephiroth se oferece para continuar dando a Cloud razões para lutar, o que Cloud recusa. Os dois batalham, e Cloud derrota Sephiroth e encontra seu Cristal. Sephiroth alerta que tomar o Cristal significará que Cloud continuará sendo atraído para uma batalha, um destino que ele aceita. Sephiroth parte, dizendo a Cloud que ele sempre puxará suas cordas, e lembra que Cloud só obteve seu Cristal com a orientação de Sephiroth. Mais tarde, o Emperor e Ultimecia oferecem a Sephiroth um papel em seu plano de governar a existência. Sephiroth recusa, e sai quando os dois voltam sua atenção para o espião Bartz nas proximidades. Depois que Cosmos é destruída, e com o poder de Chaos crescendo, Sephiroth se depara com uma ideia: fundir sua alma com o núcleo do mundo quando Chaos começa a destruí-lo e se tornar um deus. Cloud e Sephiroth se enfrentam novamente, Sephiroth diz a Cloud que está infectado por uma doença - esperança. Cloud diz que é algo que ele deve suportar para continuar e as duas batalhas. Cloud prevalece e insiste que ele não está mais vinculado a Sephiroth. Sephiroth desaparece em um flash de luz, dizendo a Cloud que sua sombra está queimada em seu coração, e ele continuará a retornar enquanto Cloud for quem ele é. Ele recuperou completamente suas memórias, o que motivou suas ações finais, embora não fique claro se ele pretendia terminar a guerra para sempre ou se queria garantir a continuação dos ciclos de guerra. The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact Após a Tower of Darkness descobrir que Shion de Áries (Que relutantemente fazia parte do grupo) estava ajudando Vinix em um treinamento, eles enviam Sephiroth para assassinar o antigo Cavaleiro de Ouro. Shion tenta enfrentar Sephiroth, mas o vilão estava fortalecido o suficiente com trevas e acaba derrotando Shion. Ele então revela o resultado da luta para Vinix e se apresenta como membro do último andar, Vinix dispara um furioso Soco Imortal em Sephiroth, mas o vilão conseguia segurar o ataque com apenas uma mão. Apesar das tentativa inúteis do Rei dos Desenhos em derrota-lo, Sephiroth decide se retirar por já ter terminado sua missão. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Sephiroth está entre os vilões convocados por Spiritus para a nova guerra. Shantotto o encontra acompanhado de Cloud of Darkness e Kefka indo ao encontro de Spiritus. Em resposta a fala da Cloud of Darkness de que Kefka "nunca muda" em relação à sua alegria com a morte e a destruição, Sephiroth diz que seres como Kefka prosperam no caos que se seguiu. Sephiroth tenta emboscar Bartz enquanto este luta contra Exdeath (ninguém sabia que Materia e Spiritus os haviam convocado de volta). Seu ataque é bloqueado por Cloud, com Sephiroth reconhecendo que seu rival realmente voltou ao conflito. Quando os planesgorgers chegam, Exdeath deduz que este era o plano de Sephiroth. Cloud investe em Sephiroth e exige saber o que ele fez. Sephiroth parte com Exdeath, deixando para Cloud uma sugestão enigmática de que "em breve, os objetivos guerreiros de Spiritus e Materia se aliar", alegando que se encontrarão novamente quando o fizerem. Sephiroth se alia com o Emperor para encontrar summons e duela com Terra Branford em Midgar. Depois de subjugá-la, ele tenta acabar com ela, mas uma chuva de feitiços enviados por Kuja o força a recuar. Depois que Kuja a cura, os dois, junto com Zidane, lutam contra Sephiroth e o Emperor. Eles são interrompidos por planesgorgers, com Sephiroth comentando que seu conflito "despertou a besta" e recua sob o comando do Emperor. Fiel às previsões de Sephiroth, os guerreiros de Materia e Spiritus pedem uma trégua para parar Shinryu e encenar uma batalha simulada para atrair o dragão para o campo aberto. Sephiroth luta contra Lightning, derrubando sua gunblade, embora Noctis o recupere e devolva a ela. Depois que Shinryu finalmente acorda, Sephiroth se junta ao ataque final contra o deus dragão e o derrota. Com a batalha terminada, Sephiroth parte para seu mundo natal, deixando para trás um cristal imbuído de sua essência para Spiritus usar em seu lugar. Poderes e Habilidades A extensão total das habilidades de Sephiroth é desconhecida. O livro oficial Reunion Files afirma que o Sephiroth visto em Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children "ascendeu a um novo nível de existência" e é mais forte do que antes. Embora Cloud e outros tenham batalhado com ele com competência, está implícito que na maioria dessas lutas, Sephiroth não estava lutando em todo o seu potencial, seu poder era de alguma forma limitado ou ele estava se segurando. Mesmo antes do incidente de Nibelheim, as habilidades físicas sobre-humanas e a proeza de combate de Sephiroth o marcaram como o maior lutador produzido pela Shinra. Um espadachim imensamente habilidoso, Sephiroth é o único considerado capaz de usar a Masamune proficientemente. Ele também é totalmente capaz de lutar corpo a corpo. Em sua batalha em Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- ele pode se teletransportar. Uma de suas habilidades conhecidas é convocar anjos para drenar a energia de seu oponente. Sephiroth pode lançar poderosas lâminas de energia balançando a Masamune. Em Dissidia, Sephiroth tem mais poderes orientados à energia: ele pode capacitar sua lâmina, gerar escudos e rajadas de energia e até diminuir o tempo para seus oponentes. Embora preferisse a arte da espada, Sephiroth era proficiente em magia mesmo antes de sua imersão no Lifestream. Depois de absorver o conhecimento dos Ancients, ele não precisa mais de Materia para usar magia. Depois de ganhar a Black Materia, ele pode usar a magia destrutiva mais devastadora de todas: Meteor. Seu ataque especial é Supernova, que foi descrito como seu Limit Break. Sephiroth tinha grande resiliência antes mesmo de ascender a um ser imortal. Mesmo depois que seu corpo físico é destruído, sua vontade persiste. Tendo assumido o controle sobre as células de Jenova, ele pode construir avatares à sua semelhança, assim como outras entidades importantes, permitindo-lhe uma presença física no mundo dos vivos e atingindo uma espécie de imortalidade. Ele pode controlar remotamente as células Jenova dentro de organismos vivos, controlar os pensamentos e ações daqueles injetados em suas células e, em casos graves, pode manipular totalmente seus corpos. Sua capacidade de projetar sua vontade através desses avatares é limitada, mas é composta pela força de vontade do sujeito (ou falta dela), e se intensifica em distâncias mais curtas, sendo mais forte na Northern Crater (o local onde residia seu corpo físico). Estar imerso no Lifestream concedeu poderes psíquicos a Sephiroth, permitindo-lhe ler a mente dos outros, tornando-o adepto da manipulação emocional, atacando as emoções sombrias de seus inimigos. Ele pode projetar ilusões e levitar objetos e até pessoas, flutuar sem a asa e convocar a Masamune à vontade. Ele pode erguer uma barreira de energia impenetrável para cobrir uma cratera inteira. * Voar - Sephiroth é capaz de voar tanto utilizando sua própria energia quanto usando sua asa. * Teletransporte - Sephiroth é capaz de se teletransportar. * Fire - Conjura magia de Fogo. Pode utilizar magias com mais potencias com o nome Fira, Firaga e Firaja. * Blizzard - Conjura magia de Gelo. Pode utilizar magias com mais potencias com o nome Blizzara, Blizzaga e Blizzaja. * Thunder - Conjura magia de Raio. Pode utilizar magias com mais potencias com o nome Thundara, Thundaga e Thundaja. * Quake - Conjura magia de Terra. Pode utilizar magias com mais potencias com o nome Quakra e Quaga. * Cure - Magia de cura. Pode utilizar magias com mais potencias com o nome Cura, Curasa, Curaga e Curaja. * Esuna - Magia para curar status negativos. * Firaga Wall - Evoca três pilares de fogo ao seu redor. * Octaslash - Um dos ataques assinaturas de Sephiroth. Desencadeia um poderoso combo cortante com a Masamune. Apesar do nome, nem sempre o combo será de oito ataques. * Shadow Flare - Lança esferas escuras no ar que residem que perseguem o adversário. * Supernova - Um dos ataques assinaturas de Sephiroth. Joga meteoritos em torno de si, gira-os consigo mesmo no centro, depois lança a energia para a frente e a detona. * Heartless Angel - Um dos ataques assinaturas de Sephiroth. Uma perigosa técnica capaz de drenar quase que completamente a energia do adversário, o deixando praticamente incapacitado de continuar lutando. * Meteor - Chove inúmeros meteoritos do céu. Transformações Músicas * Those Chosen by the Planet - Tema em Final Fantasy VII. * Birth of a God - Tema de Bizarro∙Sephiroth em Final Fantasy VII. * One-Winged Angel - Tema de Safer∙Sephiroth em Final Fantasy VII. * One-Winged Angel - Tema em Kingdom Hearts. * Advent: One-Winged Angel - Tema em Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. * One-Winged Angel - Tema em Kingdom Hearts II. * The World's Enemy - Tema em Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. * One-Winged Angel - Tema em Dissidia Final Fantasy. * One-Winged Angel - Tema em Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMIX. * One-Winged Angel - Tema em Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD ReMIX. Aparições * The King of Cartoons 2006 * The King of Cartoons 2007 * The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact Trívias * Embora Sephiroth seja oficialmente arqui-inimigo de Cloud Strife, como membro da Tower of Darkness ele é inimigo direto de Sora, mesmo que este último também já tenha seus próprios arqui-inimigos (Mas nenhum deles fazem parte da ToD). ** Isso é bem similar ao caso entre Vinix e Rugal Besntein, com Rugal já tendo Kyo Kusanagi como arqui-inimigo em sua franquia original. Porém, diferente do Sora, Vinix não possuía um arqui-inimigo antes de Rugal. Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Membro do Ultimo Andar Categoria:Personagem com Clone Categoria:Membro da Tower of Darkness Categoria:Final Fantasy Categoria:Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Superboss